grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Yàowù/History
}} History Serpies Serpies are a subspecies of Nagas. Like Nagas, Serpies are considered to be nature spirits. Extremely curious, Serpies love to explore new things. However since all Serpies are venomous or poisonous, they do have a negative reputation. They also do not tolerate bad treatment at all. Serpies will not bother you much if you ignore them, but if you mistreat them they will surely take revenge. Serpies do like company, as long as you treat them well they will stay with you. Because poison and venom can also be used as medicine and have other practical uses, many alchemists and medicine makers tend to look for a Serpie companion. Some even go as far as forcing a Serpie to serve them. As with Nagas, environment and nature are very important to Serpies. They will not feel well in big polluted cities and clean water is an absolute necessity. Yàowù The little Yàowù was an unusual child. A prodigy, the likes of which her clan has never seen before. Serpies are either poisonous or venomous, Yàowù however was both. Loved and adored by the whole clan, little Yàowù was spoiled on daily basis and grew pretty arrogant towards others. Unfortunately for her, her duality did come at a cost. The little Serpie was not able to control her poison, which became more and more potent the more she grew. Her clan was tasked with guarding a lake, which was not a problem for others because they were venomous. Yàowùs poison however started to corrupt the lake. At some point the clan had to constantly clean it. Once she turned 16 the poison grew so potent that Yàowù almost killed her little sisters. After that the clan decided to isolate her, sealing her in a nearby cave. For Serpies who are very communal, being alone was a torture. Not able to endure the loneliness of her prison, Yàowù managed to escape, leaving the forest and her family behind. She desperately wanted some kind of company, but her poison was too strong. A few years later she met a human. Yàowù had heard about them before, but it was the first time she actually seen one. A young medicine maker was gathering herbs, not far off from her makeshift home. She didn’t know much about humans, so Yàowù naively thought that perhaps they would be fine with her poison. She came out and called out the young man. From that day on they kept meeting each other, sharing stories and tales. The man taught her about medicine and herbs and she showed him how to make different poisons. Over time they became infatuated with each other, yet their tale had a tragic end. A single touch of the curious Yàowù who had grown careless had killed the man. She spent the next year grieving in complete isolation, almost driven mad by the guilt. By the end she swore to learn everything there is to learn about poison and venom and learn how to control her powers. She left her new home behind and went on a journey. Learning about medicine, poisons, venoms, anatomy and biology. Many doctors and alchemists wanted to have a Serpie as an apprentice or helper and so she never needed to look for a job too long. Due to her poison Yàowù however could never stay too long at one place, after a while it would affect everyone. The world can be cold and cruel sometimes and so it was bound to happen that the trusting and curios side of the Serpie will get exploited. A renowned alchemist who she had asked to work for decided to imprison and seal Yàowù so that he could study her poison. Enraged by the betrayal and such a treatment, her powers went completely out of control. A dense cloud of poison had enveloped the whole manor, killing everyone inside of it. She escaped and swore to take revenge on all those who will dare to treat her badly from that day on. That incident had changed something. From then on Yàowù was able to control her poison, at least most of the time, she was not just secreting it mindlessly like before. However it also had negative effects. She was not immune to her own poison anymore. Using her powers would also affect her, though it wasn’t nowhere near as deadly for her as it was for the others. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories